


Dead Girl Walking (but it's Cady and Janis)

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dead Girl Walking, F/F, Gay, Mild Smut, Party, Song: Dead Girl Walking, i don't know what i'm doing but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's literally just... Dead Girl Walking but with Cady falling out with the Plastics and then going to Janis for sex. Yeah.





	Dead Girl Walking (but it's Cady and Janis)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is... my first time writing,,, kinda smut i guess? it's... yeah it's basically smut just not detailed. i had an idea and ran with it and i'm posting it before i chicken out. hope you enjoy.
> 
> trigger warnings: vomit

Regina invited Cady to Aaron's Halloween bash. The biggest party of the fall. Everyone who was anyone would be there, and if Cady wanted to be a Plastic, she had to go.

So, she donned a skimpy costume, and walked into the chaos. A cup was forced into her hand, and she took a tentative sip. Beer was gross.

But to fit in, she kept sipping on it as she wandered around the rowdy crowds of drunk classmates. Eventually, she found Regina again.

"Regina, can we leave now? I really don't feel so well." Cady was indeed feeling ill, and it was definitely because of the beer.

"Fuck no! You wanted in, you're in, and we're staying." Regina flashed a sickeningly saccharine smile.

"I feel really sick, like I'm gonna throw up." She was actively fighting the urge to vomit all over the carpet of Aaron's parents’ house.

"Get it together, girl." Regina had no sympathy, and shoved Cady into a nearby football jock. The impact lessened her focus, and she lost control. Most of the puke landed right on Regina's new Louboutin’s. "Augh! What the fuck, Cady?"

Cady looked up at her, wiping the trail of bile from her chin. "I'm resigning from the lip-gloss gestapo."

"You wanted to be a member of the most powerful clique in school. You're here. I raised you up from nothing, and what's my thanks? It's on the hallway carpet. I got paid in _puke_!"

The scorn in Regina's voice triggered something in Cady to snap, and she was speaking before she knew what she was saying. "Lick it up, baby. Lick. It. Up."

If Regina had looked angry before, now she was positively livid. "Come Monday, you are history. Not even the nobodies will touch you now. Transfer anywhere in this city, but nobody here at North Shore is going to let you play their reindeer games."

* * *

Cady stormed out, her feet carrying her away from Aaron's, but no destination in mind. She certainly couldn't head home; her parents were under the impression she was staying with Janis tonight.

_The demon queen of high school has decreed it,_ Cady thought bitterly. _She says Monday, eight AM, I will be deleted._

She could picture it as clearly as if it was a memory. _They'll hunt me down in study hall... stuff and mount me on the wall. Thirty hours to live, how shall I spend them?_

_I don't have to stay and die like cattle._ Cady could run, or fight, or something. _I could change my name and ride up to Seattle. But I don't own a motorbike. Wait._

Then it hit her. Janis. _Here's an option that I like_.

She should spend these thirty hours getting freaky, because she wasn't going to die without having had some fun first. Yeah!

Janis's house was in her sight now. She could feel the heat between her legs at just the thought of what Janis could do to her. She may have been in Africa for years, but she had an internet connection. Cady knew what she wanted.

_I need it hard, I'm a dead girl walking._

Just a few more feet and she reached the house.

_I'm in your yard, I'm a dead girl walking._

Luckily, Janis's bedroom was in the basement, so she didn't have to climb up anywhere to get to her.

_Before they punch my clock, I'm snapping off your window lock,_

Cady was prying open the window without thought, wriggling her lithe frame through the opening.

_Got no time to knock, I'm a dead girl walking._

She slid into Janis's bedroom, landing lightly on the carpet. All the stirring had woken Janis up, though.

"Cady?" she mumbled sleepily. "What time is it? What are you doing in my room?"

Cady padded over to Janis's bed, and before she lost her courage, spoke. "Sorry, but I really had to wake you. See, I decided I must ride you 'till I break you."

Janis's eyes went wide, and, illuminated by the moonlight, Cady could see the blush creep up her cheeks. "Regina says I gots to go," Cady continued. "You're my last meal on death row. Shut your mouth," for Janis had begun to speak, "and lose the lacy panties. Come on!"

Cady didn't know what she was doing, but it felt right, and she was in her underwear, and she was pushing Janis back on the bed, and she wasn't going to stop talking. "Tonight, I'm yours, take this dead girl walking!"

"Cady, I..." Janis wasn't about to protest her crush undressing in front of her, but she was really confused.

"Get on all fours, kiss this dead girl walking!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Janis purred, tossing her sleep shirt aside.

"Let's go, you know the drill. I'm hot, and pissed, and on the pill--"

"Caddy, sweets, we're both girls. Nobody's getting pregnant even if you're not on birth control." Janis chuckled, leaning in to kiss Cady.

"Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking," Cady finished, pushing Janis backwards to climb on top of her.

"Cads," Janis breathed. "Didn't think of you as a top."

A finger pressed to her lips.

"And you know, you know, you know, it's cause you're beautiful." Cady's breath ghosted over Janis's ear and sent shivers running across her skin. "You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree."

Janis shook her head, chuckling lightly, but growing more impatient. She went to undo Cady's bra, and she wasn't being stopped.

"So the world's unfair, keep it locked out there. In here it's beautiful."

Janis pulled Cady's bra off, leaving both girls in just their panties. "You're beautiful." She whispered into Cady's bare chest.

"Let's make this beautiful," Cady was insistent, more impatient than Janis was, fingers toying at the hem of the other girl's underwear.

"That works for me," Janis muttered before finally crashing her lips into Cady's.

It was intense and lustful and heated, and Cady had never imagined her first kiss to be this way. But here she was, practically naked in bed with her best friend, who was a girl, and she wouldn't change a thing about it.

Janis slid her tongue gently across Cady's lips, carefully asking permission. Cady opened her mouth in agreement, but soon broke off the kiss, panting.

"Change your mind?" Janis asked, disappointed but gentle.

"No," Cady replied. "Just... ready."

Janis ran her hands down the smaller girl's sides until they were resting on her hips. "Yeah?"

Cady groaned in annoyance, grinding against Janis underneath her. "Yeah."

Janis didn't need to be told twice. She slipped her fingers deftly under Cady's underwear and started to pull it off. Cady got off of Janis, standing up to finish disrobing, when Janis pulled her back.

"Janis, what?" she exclaimed, as the blonde ends of the other girl's hair dragged across her face.

"You first, Caddy." Janis murmured, kissing the redhead on the lips once more before trailing down her body, gently nibbling and sucking, careful to leave marks only where they could be easily hidden. By the time she made her way to Cady's toned stomach, she was writhing.

"Janis, get down to business, babe."

Her brown eyes flicked up at the other girl. "Only because you called me babe."

Then Cady watched Janis teasingly trail her fingers up her thighs, watched Janis shake her thick two-toned hair back over her shoulder, watched Janis smirk at the sight of how wet Cady was, watched Janis's head dip...

And suddenly Cady wasn't watching anymore because she couldn't help but throw her head back, because oh _god_ Janis made her feel.

"Full steam ahead, Jan," Cady panted.

Cady moaned and shuddered under the movements of Janis's expert tongue and fingers combined, until she was _feeling_ so much she couldn't take it anymore.

"Janis, oh my god _Janis_, Janis!" she yelled out as she rode out her orgasm.

Then she was watching again: watching Janis raise her head from between her legs, watching Janis kiss her way back up to Cady's mouth, watching Janis's gorgeous brown eyes as she pulled Cady on top of her.

"Caddy, that was _insanely_ hot and now I am _insanely _horny," Janis whispered to the girl on top of her. "And I am wearing far too much clothing."

Cady didn't have to be told twice, sliding Janis's panties off of her long legs in one smooth motion.

"I've never done this before," she breathed, gazing at the beauty of Janis lying fully nude on the bed beneath her.

"We'll work together, then," Janis said, grabbing Cady's hands. "Now pull my hair, touch me there," sliding hands up her waist, "and there," as she led Cady to her breasts, "and _there_." she breathed, guiding them between her legs.

"Fuck, Caddy, you learn quick," she mumbled when Cady started exploring her. A smile played across the other girl's lips. Then Janis watched Cady dip her head between her legs.

"_Fuck_ Caddy, oh my _god_ Caddy, oh _fuck_!" Janis yelled out as Cady let her ride out the climax. "God, Caddy, are you sure you haven't done that before?" she panted, looking at the other girl still perched between her legs.

Cady crawled back up to lay beside Janis. "I'm sure," she giggled. "You certainly have, though."

Janis frowned. "Yeah, but... not like this."

"What do you mean, not like this?" Cady looked confusedly at the other girl, a sheen of sweat apparent on her face in the dim light.

"Not... not like... where I... actually..." Janis was uncharacteristically unsure, a quick turnaround from a few moments ago. "Never done it with somebody I really... I mean _really_ liked."

Cady saw the blush creeping up Janis's cheeks, pinker than before.

"It's okay, Janis. I really... I mean _really_," she mocked lightly, "like you too."

Her amber eyes caught Cady's in the darkness, and Janis pulled the smaller girl into her and pulled the sheets back up and over them.

Screw Regina and the Plastics. They had each other. They could deal with whatever consequences arose later... maybe _much_ later.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! yikes i hope that was okay.


End file.
